Summer Nights
by KayRivera
Summary: The summer break between season two and three.
1. Rachel Berry Train Wreck

**Hey, guys. I miss Glee and I'm positive they won't revisit the summer during season three so I wrote my own summer. This is a Brittana fic. It starts off with Pezberry friendship, but it'll lead to Brittana.. I promise. Let me know what you think!**

**Also, I do NOT own Glee, although I wish I did.**

* * *

><p>Since school ended, Santana and Brittany have drifted a little. Not because they're on bad terms, it's just that Brittany and her family are vacationing in florida until mid July. Santana has been trying to redeem her friendships since. She's tired of being angry at everyone and wants to show them she's only human. She's become particularly close with a glee clubber that no one would have expected. Rachel.<p>

During the beginning of summer break, Rachel threw one of her epic train wreck extravaganzas. Finn, clearly inebriated, tried to pressure Rachel into something she wasn't ready for. Especially when there are tons of people downstairs getting drunk and anyone could walk in. He didn't force anything, but she was still hurt by his behavior.

Santana was too drunk to drive home and ended up being the only one to sleep over. Obviously her peers aren't as wise. One of her ex-cheerio mates wrecked her dad's range rover. She wasn't hurt, but still. Stupid. Anyway, Santana woke up to the smell of the pancakes Rachel was cooking. She got up and brushed her teeth with her fingers. Santana made her way back to the kitchen.

"Hey," Santana said. Rachel a little thrown back by the friendliness in her tone, "hey. Had a good sleep"? "Yeah, I feel kind of refreshed". "Good," Rachel says. Now, Santana is no expert, but she can tell when someone is upset. She asks Rachel if she is okay, throwing her back again by the genuine concern. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks, though". "Something happen with Finn? I saw you leave your room in a huff while I was waiting for some dumbass to stop puking in your tub".

"Somebody puked in my tub?" Rachel asks, grossed out. "You have fifty drunk teenagers at your house and you don't expect some vomit? You need to reevaluate your party expectations. Also, Artie puked in garage. I don't really know how he got there". "That's just wonderful. Whatever, Finn was just being stupid." "FINN? Stupid? You're kidding." Santana says, sarcastically. "Shut up," Rachel joked. "He didn't hurt you, did he"? "No, I'm fine. Syrup?" Santana nodded.

They ate and made jokes while watching Saturday morning cartoons. When they were done Santana suggested she go home. "Wait," Rachel says, nervously. "Do you want to hang out for a little? Go shopping"? "I don't shop at The Children's Place." Santana observed Rachel after the comment. She seemed… broken. "I'm just fucking with you. I'm down. Can I shower here?" Rachel smiled and nodded.


	2. Berry Envy

**Hey, guys! I didn't get any reviews, but quite a few of you followed the story so I wrote another chapter for you's at work. Clearly, employee of the month. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, as if that wasn't obvious enough.**

* * *

><p>Santana and Rachel both showered and Rachel changed. Santana refused to borrow any of Rachel's school girl clothes. Before Rachel finished up in the bathroom, Santana got a text message from Brittany. It read 'hey, Santana! I'm having so much fun here. How's your summer?' Santana was about to answer, but she was a little stuck on stupid. I mean, how could they act so casual? They were IN LOVE and Brittany is being too nonchalant for Santana's taste. She puts Brittany's text on hold after getting one from puck. 'Dude, sick party, no? Tracy Feldman crashed her car into a pole. Some people just don't know how to drunk drive!' Before she could reply, Rachel stepped out and said she was ready to go.<p>

They stepped out of Rachel's house. "My car or yours?" asked Santana as Rachel locks up, "which ever." Santana hopped into her car. she didn't want to be seen in Rachel's bright ass Nazi buggy. ironic. "I like it better when we get a long," Rachel said with a smile. Santana giggled, "yeah, it's not as bad as I thought it'd be." "why do you pick on me all the time?" "you're not special, berry. I pick on everyone, people are just too damn sensitive, but I am sorry, you know? If you ever took what I say to heart." Santana says, apologetic. "Why the sudden change of heart?" Santana responds truthfully, "I think people shit on you way too much. I don't want to add on to it." "Thank you." Rachel said on the verge of tears. In a good way, of course.

Santana just nodded and smiled at her as she accidentally passed a red got to the mall fifteen minutes later. "Hold on, let me just answer puck." Santana said and Rachel nodded. 'haha, yeah. I think you and I should start a new driver's ed business. Call it 'how not to get a DUI'' Santana slid her phone closed and started walking with Berry into the mall. Once they got inside they talked about random stuff in between window shopping and actual shopping. Santana was baffled by some of the stores Rachel wanted to go in. they both tried some clothes on at this one store called 'Foxy'. bought a dress while Rachel changed into one.

"Let me see!" Santana yelled from the other side of the door. Rachel comes out to show her the tight, black and red short dress she was rocking. "WHAT? That looks great on you! Better than the fetus clothes you usually wear." Rachel wasn't so sure. Santana wasn't able to convince her in the end. "I don't get it," Santana says, "it looked so good." "I just don't think I can pull the sexy bad girl look off." "what are you talking about? you pulled off the Britney spears look! And that time Kurt gave you a makeover! I know people like to knock you down, but you always seemed so confident. That's why I picked on you. Envy." Rachel was obviously shocked.


	3. None of These People Matter

**Chapter three! Brittany in the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or it's characters.**

* * *

><p>"YOU envy ME?" "Yeah, yeah.. I mean, you've never let anybody's opinions get in your way." Rachel smiled, "I could teach you." Santana was confused. Rachel continued, "but I'd have to charge." Santana rolled her eyes and laughed, "oh, shut up!" They both laughed and headed back to Santana's car.<p>

When they got inside Santana checked her phone before starting the car. Rachel sat down and got comfortable. she was happy that her and Santana were getting along. She had never realized how nice santana actually was. She thought about how they would make an unstoppable saw a reply from Puck. 'I'm staying away from business after my pool cleaning one killed my credit, but don't worry. When I become a rock star you can be my drunk bus driver.' Santana laughed and decided to answer later. Then she remembered she still hadn't answered Brittany. rachel could see the wave of exhaustion flush over Santana. "You okay?" Rachel asked, concerned.

"Yeah, it's just relationship problems." Santana giggled at the thought of calling her and Brittany's situation a relationship. "Brittany?" Rachel asked. "What? Nahhh." Rachel giggled, "oh, come on! You do realize you two are the least subtle people in the world, right? I mean.. Landslide? Really?" Santana managed to giggle through her nerves.

"She wanted me to open up. So I did. Then she shot me down and then she broke up with Artie and now she's waiting for me. I don't know how to prepare myself for a lifetime of torment." "Santana, it really saddens me that instead of thinking of all the good things that would come out of this like, being with the one you love, not having to hide who you are, finding out who your true friends are, and especially being with the one you love. did i mention being with the one you love?" Santana chuckled as Rachel continued "you think of all the bad things that could happen. You're not going to like everyone and not everyone is going to like you, regardless of your sexual orientation. That's what happens when people disagree on anything. Next year we're graduating and we're going to be done with this place. In one year, NONE of these people who you're afraid will judge you will matter, and after years of people getting on your nerves and you getting under their skin, you're only going to have one regret. That's letting a special bond that you have with someone deteriorate because you're afraid people won't like it, but maybe, just maybe, some people will accept and love you still. Those are the people who should matter to you. Not the people who want to tear you down. You'll never get over your first love, but maybe you don't have to." By the end of this speech, santana is in tears. Such a tiny person generated such big emotions from Santana. Santana nodded and gave Rachel a hug. She never gave Rachel a hug gets to thinking. Maybe it's time she tried. Tried to let it be.


	4. Not So Involved

**Back! Oh, did I mention? THEY FUCKING KISSED? Anyway, moving on. Sorry this is short, but the next chapter is going to be much longer. It'll focus a bit on the girls home lives and maybe their past. And thanks, Beth!**

* * *

><p>Later that day, Santana finally decided to text Brittany back.<p>

_"Hey, Britt. Summer is fun so far. Hanging with the glee clubbers a lot, strangely enjoying myself. How's Florida?"_ Santana hesitates,_ "I've missed you."_

After she sent the message her mother, who she stayed with during the weekends, called her down for dinner. She left her phone in her room and went downstairs.

"What are your plans tonight?" asks Ms. Flores, who took back her maiden name after the divorce.

"Nothing special. Might go to the movies with Puck."

"He's a nice boy. Are you two still dating?"

"We never really dated."

"Ah. Why not?"

"He's just not my type, ma." Santana smirked to herself knowing how literal what she said was.

"Oh? You have a type?"

"Doesn't everybody?"

"So, what's your type?"

"Mom… seriously?"

"Yes?" her mother asked, nonchalantly.

Santana got her brutal honesty from her mother so she had no problem dishing it to her.

"No, ma, you don't get to be the involved mother. You were never good at it, so you need to stop."

"I'm trying, mija."

"Well, don't."

Santana finished up her pasta as fast as she could, thanked her mother for the food, and headed back upstairs to get ready. Leaving her mother frustrated.

Santana checked her phone to see eight missed calls from Brittany and one from Puck. Someone left her a voicemail message. Assuming it was from Brittany, she hesitantly listened to it. On the other line was a frantic Brittany.


	5. Pierce Disaster

**Gleegirly: thank you! Naya and Heather kissed on the last day of the tour. Endgame, obviously.**

**Beth: thanks again!**

**Illkissyou: thank you! I crackship Pezberry so I'm planning on having that friendship grow.**

**I know it's short, but I didn't want it to seem like I abandoned it. I assume this if someone doesn't post for two days, so why shouldn't you? Haha.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, unfortunately for me.**

* * *

><p>Santana could barely understand Brittany's message and just figured she was overreacting like she usually does. She decided to call her up either way. It went straight to voicemail so she thought maybe she was on the phone. She texted.<p>

"Britt, I didn't understand your message. Call me back."

After half an hour of waiting around, Santana texted Brittany's thirteen year old sister, Katie.

"Kate, I got a crazy message from Brittany. Is everything okay?"

After three minutes that felt like forever, she answered.

"No. We were in a car crash. Our dad is in a coma and Brittany broke a rib and her right arm. I'm really scared."

Santana was in awe. What do you text back to that?

"Oh my god," she responded, "what hospital are you guys in?"

Katie told her they were at the Miami Dade Community Hospital. Santana wasted no time in convincing her mother to buy her a ticket to Miami ASAP. She got a ticket for the next flight out of Ohio. Her mother decided to tag along, which didn't bother Santana because she couldn't think about anything but Brittany's family. Not hers.

Once they landed in Miami they took a cab straight to the hospital. It was about 10:40 PM. They ran right into the Pierce family in the waiting room. Katie ran into Santana's arms. Santana was always like a third sister to Katie. The youngest sister, Mandy, joined the hug. Santana's mother went to hug Mrs. Pierce. Everyone was in tears at this point.


	6. You and I Collide

**I know, I know... my chapters are getting shorter and shorter, but I'm just really busy and I still want to update. So for now, this is the best I can do. Thanks, guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Duh.**

* * *

><p>Santana, her mother, and the rest of the Pierce family just waited. Waited until they got an answer. Waited to know if Brittany's dad was going to make it. Waiting to know if Brittany will ever fully heal. Just waiting.<p>

Finally, they were allowed to go into the room's and check up on them. The girls and their mom had already seen Brittany that day, so them and Santana's mom went to Mr. Pierce's room. Santana decided she would like nothing more then to see Brittany right now.

She walked into Brittany's room, slowly. She was still resting. Santana found a chair by B's bed and sat down. She just stared at her. Wondering why this had to happen to her family. Picturing how torn apart their family would be if her father didn't make it. Wondering how Brittany would ever deal with something like that.

The Pierce family was always close. One crazier then the other. Brittany's sisters looked up to her. Santana, too, since she was like family to them. Santana loved those girls more then she loved anyone else in her own family. She wanted everything to be okay again.

Santana knelt her head down on top of the bed and stayed like that for a little. Brittany finally woke up and saw her there. Again, waiting. Waiting for Brittany to wake up so she can have confirmation that she's okay. Maybe not emotionally, but at least physically. Brittany smiled to herself after she's realized Santana has come all the way from Lima just for some injuries that will heal in a month.

Brittany moved Santana's hair and stroked it, frightening Santana a bit after she dozed off. Santana looked up, smiled, and had a little sigh of relief.

"Britt.."

Brittany smiled at Santana. The kind of smile that made San's heart melt because in that moment she knew. She knew that Brittany was serious about her. Without even uttering one word, Brittany made Santana feel giddy and just maybe their worlds can collide perfectly.


	7. Missing Us

**Thanks, dogsrock!**

**Next chapter is going to explore Santana's relationship with her mother more. Explaining the way she acts and thinks. Then we'll get to Brittany and her family. Then Brittana, fo' sho'.**

**Disclaimer: I'd love to own Glee, but I don't so... awkward.**

* * *

><p>Once Santana realized how serious Brittany's injuries could have been, she dropped her smile.<p>

"I'm glad you're not…"

"Dead?" Brittany asks, not meaning to, but still crushing Santana.

"Yeah."

"Me too. How's my dad?"

"I'm not sure. I came to see you first."

Brittany smiled, obviously Santana came to see her first.

"How are my sisters and my mom doing?"

"They're… you know. Worried. My mom comforted them a little."

"Your mom?"

"I know, I know. She insisted on coming."

"That's sweet of her."

"Oh yeah. Super sweet."

"Oh come on, it is nice of her."

"I guess. I don't want to talk about her, though."

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Maybe you should get some rest?"

"I'd rather speak to you."

Santana couldn't help but be ecstatic. Brittany was okay. Whatever comes after that can wait.

"I've really missed you, Santana."

"Me too, Britt."

Brittany leans in a little, inviting Santana in. She's a little hesitant, but she leans over Britt's bed and gives her a passionate 'wow, I've missed this' kind of kiss.

"Do me a favor?" Brittany asked.

Santana nodded.

"Go check on my dad and let me know if he's okay? Also, tell my mom and sisters that I'm up?"

"Sure. Be right back."

Santana gets up to leave.

"Hey, San?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you, you know that?"

Santana smiled and said, "I love you too."


	8. Update From Author

Sorry I haven't updated. I WILL be back soon! I've got a new job and I'm just working around the schedule. Thanks for sticking around!


End file.
